


Owl VS Everyone

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Based on episode 8 coming up!I hope you somewhat enjoy it❤





	Owl VS Everyone

"You're not our brother and don't get too comfortable because we're going to bring him back." Alec said looking at the owl that has taken over Jace's body.

Jace or the owl smirked at Alec "You and your undying love for your parabatai. I hate to burst your bubble but when I was sent to your family in idris, I was a desperate kid."

"Pay no mind to him Alexander..." Magnus said walking into the living room.

Alec looked at Magnus as Jace continued on with his rant.

"The only reason I became your parabatai was to make sure there was a roof over my head." Jace said trying to get into their heads.

"He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Or maybe" Jace slowly started walking towards Magnus "I just prefer not to cuddle your latest solider boyfriend." He stopped right in front of Magnus with a sly smirk on his face.

Magnus looked sideways then back at him, clearing his throat "Your words are irrelevant. We're going to find someway to bring Jace back and get rid of whatever you are."

Jace just smirked at Magnus's response and looked at him.

If looks could kill...Then Jace would sure be dying from the look that Magnus was returning.

Jace then broke from the small staring contest or whatever that was...and started laughing.

"You know...I wonder..."

Magnus stayed with stone cold look on his face "Wonder what?"

A smirk made it's way up to Jace's face once again "If your precious Alexander could only have one of us, who do you think he'd pick?"

Magnus' breath hitched at Jace's words...

"I mean...He did love me first. I was his first love and what are you?" Jace taunted Magnus.

Alec couldn't take this anymore "Magnus is my true love as for you were never anything like that in the first place. The love I had for you wasn't really the type of love where it was true love. It was more like brotherly love. But with Magnus...It's true love." Magnus looked at Alec, smiling lovingly at him.

"Oh how sweet...even though that's the love you have ever really had." Jace shrugged "I mean after everything with your past lovers and then your mother getting raped by asmodeus and having you. Your father calling you an abomination and your mother killing self" Jace started laughing "There really was no chance of you having love...you we're always alone." Jace smirked.

And with that Magnus went to charge but a hand held his wrist "Magnus don't let him get to you. You'll break the barrier or you'll hurt yourself in the process. What we need to do is figure out a way to get this owl possession or whatever it is out of Jace so that we can do our worst to it." She then went up to Jace "Your words are irrelevant owl. Once we get our brother back, you're going to get a demon banishment you'll never ever forget." Izzy smirked, putting her hands onto her hips and forming her stance.

Magnus started walking away when...

"You're just as weak as the rest. I can't believe you're asmodeus's son." Jace mumbled.

Magnus stopped in his tracks and looked back at Jace with his cat eyes blooming. Alec walked to Magnus' side, rubbing his arm. Magnus looked at Alec and his cat eyes turned back to brown. He then walked away, along with Magnus who was right behind him.

Leaving Izzy and Jace alone.

"Well looks like we're alone..." Jace teased.

Izzy just rolled her eyes. She was about to say something but Jace continued "How is that yin fen problem going?"

"What?" Izzy glared at him.

"You know...yin fen. The thing you got addicted on and couldn't live without. You always seem to show this...aura of a brave, badass shadowhunter...but inside you're just a weak yin fen addicted civilian." Jace smirked at her.

Izzy took a deep breath in and out "That's my business Owl. Not yours! I can't wait to banish you and get my brother back."

There is a knock at the door and Izzy gets it. She opens the door to see Simon and Luke.

"Hey Iz. We need to tell you guys more information on-You guys caught Jace." Simon said walking towards Jace who started walking towards him.

Izzy pulled simon back "First thing, that's not Jace, it's the owl who has taken over Jace. Second of all, don't walk to close. You see the barrier that is up? It's keeping him in. This device is used to hold greater demons."

"Okay so no walking near him...got it" Simon nodded.

"Well look, if it isn't Valentine's ex parabatai and the poor excuse for a daylighter...haha you don't know the danger you've put yourself in..." Jace chuckled.

Simon's face turned cold and looked directly at Jace. Izzy and Luke both looked at him worriedsom.

***Meanwhile Out on the Famous MALEC Balcony***

Magnus was gripping the edge of the balcony. Alec walked at the side of him and looked towards Magnus "Magnus don't listen to whatever that owl is saying okay? I love you and with Jace, I have love for him as a brother-"

"He's still your parabatai Alexander. I love you too but I think the question was more likely asking who would you choose...Your Parabatai or Me?" Magnus was now facing Alec with his hands on Alec's.

"Magnus you know-"

Magnus put his hand up, cutting him off "Alexander you don't have to answer that question now. A question like that takes time to think about and takes a deep moment of discovery. Right now we need to find a way to bring Jace back."

Alec took a deep breathe and nodded "You're right...I love you."

Magnus smiled softly "I love you too."

Alec smiled back. But as soon as it appeared it dropped "What if we can't get Jace back?"

"Alexander we will get him back..." Magnus tried reassuring him.

"What if we don't though...I...without him...I...I'm nothing." Alec said.

Magnus looked at Alec with sadness "Alexander...we're going to get him back...if I remember correctly, there is this potion that can help with situations like this...but you have to go into the person's mind. Are you ready to that?" Magnus asked.

"If there is anyway to get Jace back...then I'm ready." Alec said seriously straightening up.

"Then we'll do this...but you're not going alone." Magnus said.

"Magnus..."

"I'm going with you Alexander, that's not even a question." Magnus cut him off.

"Magnus I'll have Izzy go with me. I need you to be on the outside guiding me and helping me through this. I know you're worried but don't be. Me and Izzy will go in and we will come out with Jace. We'll be fine." Alec calmly says while rubbing Magnus' hands.

"I just don't want you to somehow get trapped in there...Something can go wrong..." Alec saw as Magnus started having a battle with himself.

Magnus then shut his eyes and opened them back up "Okay...I'll start making up the potion then..."

Alec smiled gratefully "I love you."

"And I love you." Magnus smiled back.

They then descended back into the living room.  
**_________________________________**

They walked back into Chaos...

"Lilith is coming for you little vamp. Just you wait..." Jace smirked at Simon who was just about ready to break the barrier and choke the living hell out of Jace. But look was there holding him back.

"I'm going to start working on the potion." Magnus mumbled to Alec before walking to his working office.

***A few moments later***

"Okay I got the potion. Alexander did you explain to Izzy what it is and how it works?" Magnus asked Alec as he walked in with the potion.

Alec nodded "I did. Now let's do this. The sooner with do this, the sooner we can get Jace back."

Izzy nodded and sighed, looking at Magnus "We have to drink that right?" Magnus nodded "Okay, lets do this."

Izzy and Alec stood in front of Jace who looked at them as if they were jokes. Magnus gave them each a shot glass with a little bit of potion in it. They were about to drink it when Magnus stopped them.

"Before you drink it, I need you guys to remember that you won't have a lot of time. When you drink that potion, that is when your time starts. If you hear me calling out for you guys that means you're running out of time. Do you hear me?" Magnus asked both of them. When he saw them both nodded, he allowed them to continue what they were doing.

Izzy and Alec drunk the potion and at first it didn't seem to work. 'Wait what are those black dots? Why is everything getting darker?'

They soon both dropped onto the floor, their minds soon connecting with Jace's to explore what's going on and get their brother back before it was too late.  
*******

**Author's Note:**

> The end
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> This was the most I could write this up to, but I hope this is somewhat accurate. What do you guys think will happen in this episode?
> 
> Anyway,   
> Hits, Kudos, Comments, Shares, Subscribes
> 
> I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Well till next time,  
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤IS OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!


End file.
